The Compromise
by penni31
Summary: Additional scene in Moonlight Epi 14 Click I came up with this after re watching this episode ..again. Beth stays at Mick’s apartment after an attempt is made on their lives. Sure,a bit of wishful thinking on my part but isn't that what Fan Fiction is for


**The Compromise**

Additional scene in Moonlight Epi 14 Click.

I came up with this after re watching this episode ..…again.

Beth stays at Mick's apartment after an attempt is made on their lives.

Sure, a bit of wishful thinking on my part but that is what Fan Fiction is all about isn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Beth watched as Mick retreated upstairs to his freezer. Was it her imagination or did he have a sly smile on his face? He was a vampire and he would have known exactly what she was feeling at that moment. It was so unfair and she hated that he had that advantage over her especially when he was so guarded about his own feelings.

They had starting 'dating' only recently and he had asked her for time to sort things out before they became intimate. It was a reasonable request considering their situation wasn't it?

She was the one who always pushed for something to happen between them while he hesitated and it had been one step forward and two steps back ever since. No, he had to want this relationship as much as she did so she would give him the time that he needed, even if it made her crazy in the meantime.

Beth had finally settled in on his spacious couch after stripping down to just her blouse and panties. No use being uncomfortable and besides he had seen her wearing less than that. Maybe she should have asked him for one of his shirts to change into. She smiled to herself remembering the last time she had slept on his couch in one of his shirts. Then his amazing kiss on the roof. Better not to go down that road or she would never get to sleep. She tried to relax and steady her breathing hoping that it would soothe her enough so that she would drift off to sleep.

An hour or so later and she was still awake. A pool of light in the upstairs hallway caught her attention and she sensed, rather than heard, him come down the stairs and stand in front of her. She tried to stay calm but her heart raced.

"You're still awake." his voice sounded rich and velvety in the semi darkness "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she struggled to keep her breathing and heartbeat under control which was always difficult when he was so close.

"Beth someone tried to kill you today." he sat on the coffee table in front of the couch wrapping the silk robe he wore over his pyjama bottoms around himself.

"That's not why I can't sleep." she admitted. Although it was a pretty damn good excuse for not being able to sleep, it was not the reason and they both knew it.

"Beth, please try and understand." he pleaded taking her hand in his.

"I do understand I'm trying to be......patient." her reply was barely a whisper but she knew he heard it.

"Yes you are and I know how hard it is for you to be .....patient." he smiled softly at her looking into her eyes to show that he did indeed understand how she was feeling.

"Come on scoot over." he said suddenly making her sit up wondering what he was doing.

"What?" was all she could manage to say.

"Scoot over." Mick moved over to the couch re arranging Beth so that she was lying there in front of him, her back against his chest and his arm around her waist pulling her to him. "Is that better?"

"Much better, thank you." she snuggled further into him until they both felt comfortable and she finally relaxed enough to let out the breath that she had been holding.

A compromise had been reached and they both took comfort in the fact that they could be together like this.

"Your feet are cold." she giggled as she rubbed her feet against his to warm them.

"Well I did just come from the freezer." Mick laughed back at her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Go to sleep now you need to rest"

Beth was already well on her way and he smiled into the darkness.

If she only knew what she did to him. He was determined to keep her safe, even if she didn't fully understand from what.

The End


End file.
